Theoretical Numbers
by Kithren
Summary: Theoretical Numbers is a collection of short stories for the "What Lies Hidden" universe and will be in other character's POV's. As such it goes hand and hand with "Black Carnival", "Poker", "What Lies Hidden", and "Line of Sight" and is part of the same universe. So it will have FamAllen and Poker Pair. Updated: Chapter 2, Tyki's POV
1. Mana and Neah

**Title: **Theoretical Numbers

**Prequel: **This is a_ prequel _to "Black Carnival", "Poker", "What Lies Hidden", and "Line of Sight"

These stories can be found on my account

**Info: **Each part of Theoretical Numbers will be a short story and more like clips of before and during evens and such of the "What Lies Hidden" universe in other character's POV's. The point of this story is to get my writing groove back.

Also JediClaire asked quite a while back if I was going to do a chapter in Tyki's POV for this universe. The only reason I have not is because all but "Black Carnival" are in Ellen's POV and that is how, in my mind, it is supposed to be. I wanted to write a story where you only see things from one characters POV, basically the opposite of "The Joker, the Jack and the King".

For this universe I never intended to write anything outside Ellen's POV, I had written "Black Carnival" as something only for me to ever see and a way to flush out back story. _But_ as a writer I have a hell of a time not sharing what I have written and hearing what others think, that is why "Black Carnival" was posted.

This was posted on DeviantArt a while back, but has now been flushed out.

If there is a character POV you would like to see in a short story, please ask. I'll give it a try.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Katsura Hoshino owns it… I just enjoy twisting Katsura Hoshino ideas for my own warped amusement…

**Warning: **…

**Spoilers: **Not really

**POV:** Mana Walker

* * *

"Is he dead?" a young and childish voice asked softly. The other boy, being no more then a few years older then the one that had spoken, frowned. Grey eyes looking at the body that sat slumped against the dying willow tree.

They were a few miles away from the nearest town, the two brothers had been making their way down the winding roads and open fields, trying to reach the rather large town off in the distance before nightfall, when they had come across the older man in question sitting underneath the old dying tree.

The man looked to be in his late fifties and was dressed in fairly new looking clothes. Eleven year old Mana Walker stood next to his young brother, Neah Walker. Eight year old Neah turned curious grey eyes to look at him questioningly when no replay was heard after a long stretch of silence. "Mana, is he dead?"

Neah, who was small for his age, had short dark brown hair that fell in lose spikes around a childish face, where Mana's was long and black. His hair fell to his mid back and at the moment held back by a simple fraying ribbon. The two were dressed very similar, both wearing old worn brown pants and shirts that were just as shabby.

Sharp grey eyes continued to watch him, the younger Walker waiting for Mana to speak. Mana turned his narrowing grey eyes back on the man that looked like he was simply sleeping, the older boy not yet answering, but instead reached down and picking up a short branch from the ground.

Mana then proceeded on poking the man's booted foot, first gingerly, then with more force.

The man didn't move and Mana sighed in irratation. "Yes Neah, he's dead." The eleven year old said in a short tone, the older boy not liking the fact that his younger brother seemed to simply nod at his replay…

Mana glanced at Neah, his dark grey eyes widening in alarm at seeing his little brother picking through the worn and torn duffle bag at the body's side. "_Neah_!" Mana hissed out, "What are you doing? That's not yours!"

Neah paused and turned his grey eyes back on him, the eight year olds pale mouth twisting into a confused frown at his older brother's words. Mana balked as Neah simply shrugged a second later, going right back to rummaging through the bag. "If he's dead then he doesn't need his stuff anymore… We might be able to sell some of his things and buy some food…" Neah mumbled softly, leaving Mana to frown at him in disapproval.

Though, when his brother pulled out a faded yellow toy chicken, the older Walker found himself blinking in curiosity. "Mana, look at all this stuff! He must've been a clown or something!" Neah breathed out in excitement, the eight year old pulling out a set of juggling pins and balls next, then a set of rather sharp looking knives.

Mana Walker was quick to snatch the knives away from his brother before he could hurt himself. The older Walker sibling looking the items over with appraising eyes, most of the things that Neah was throwing carelessly on the old grass was old and worn. Years of use showing, but most of the props were in decent enough condition. "We might be able to sell some of it… but not for much…" Mana said at he looked the well kept knife set over.

"Mana!" Neah called out, the boy turning and offering out his hands to his brother. There sitting in his younger brother's hands was enough money to feed them for a _week_. Mana blinked and took the money, counting it and frowning, not believing his eyes as he counted again…

"He made this much money by being a _clown_?" Mana said aloud, though he wasn't really speaking to anyone. Neah smiled as he pulled out a hat, the eight year old looking the unimpressive item over in disappointment. That was until it popped out, causing Neah to jump, the rather ordinary looking hat becoming a nice black top hat.

Mana frowned as his brother got that _look_ on his face, the one that said he had come up with yet another plan, some kind of scheme, that Mana would regret being a part of later…

In one quick movement the top hat was on Mana's head, the older Walker frowning even deeper as Neah tilted his head to the side and looked him over. "I like it." His brother said in an approving tone, his grey eyes turning to look at the other items laying on the ground.

Picking up a one of the light blue balls and also a red ball, Neah then proceeded on trying to juggle, though the attempt failed rather badly as the red ball landed on his head.

An amused chuckle made it past Mana's lips before he could stop himself, Neah fixing him with a pout. Though his brother didn't let his mishap stop him from trying again, and again. On his fifth attempt, Mana finely let himself laugh as the blue ball landed and bounced off the top of Neah's dark brown spikes with an audible _thud_.

"What are you doing Neah?" Mana managed to get out between his amused laughter, his brother fixing him with another pout, before his mouth twisted into a mischievous grin. The younger Walker then chucked to red ball at Mana, the ball smacking him right on the forehead and knocking the black top hat to the ground.

This effectively ended Mana's laughter, the older brother reaching for a usable weapon. Mana smiled a nice and wide smile, before using the yellow toy chicken to thwack a giggling Neah over the head.

A half hour later found the two brothers back on the road, the worn duffle bag over Mana's shoulder. "You want to do what?" Mana asked in confusion, Neah frowning as he walked at his older brother's side.

"I said we should become clowns, if we do, we could make enough money for new clothes, food _and _a place to sleep." Neah said thoughtfully. Mana sighed and shook his head, the older Walker knowing that his little brother wasn't going to let the idea go anytime soon.

And really, what was the harm…?

It was much harder then either brother thought, because later that night the two had picked out a corner with a nice and bright street light, and had given a try at performing…

They had definitely been quite the sight to see, making fools of themselves like they had, but in the end Mana and Neah only made a few coins in profit.

"You both suck." A young voice spoke up as the small crowd that the Walker brothers had gathered started to disperse. Mana frowned and turned his narrowing grey eyes on the one that had spoken.

A young boy that about the same age as Neah stood before them, his hands in his pockets and his mouth twisted into an arrogant smirk. The boy's brown eyes were cynical and his bright red hair pulled back into a short ponytail. The boy was dressed in a pair of bright green trousers, a dim yellow shirt and a green vet.

"Well, the way you dress sucks!" Neah spat back, Mana's brother glaring at the other child with burning grey eyes. The red haired boy's eyes narrowed, his mouth pulling into a wide and colder smirk.

"What was that you little brat?" he hissed out, the red head looking ready to step forward and belt his brother at any moment. Mana sighed and pulled Neah back to his side when his little brother's mouth opened to fire off another insult.

"I'm sorry about Neah's foul mouth…" The older Walker sibling said, his tone conveying that he didn't want the two to get into a fist fight. That, and if they did get into a scuffle, then it would definitely be _two _against one.

The red haired boy scuffed and crossed his arms, his brown eyes turning from Neah's angry grey to meet Mana's equally grey eyes. "I was just saying, you suck. It's obvious that you have no idea what you're doing."

Mana nodded and sighed, "Yes, well…" he started, though he didn't get very far because the red head interrupted him with a laugh, Mana looking down to find the younger boy shifting around the three cold coins that Neah and him had earned within their collection hat. "Hey!"

"If you want to make more money, you need to join a circus." The odd boy said off handedly, once again standing and now tucking his hands into the pockets of his pants. His light brown eyes meeting Mana's grey once again. "Clowns make more if they're part of a troop." he continued like he didn't really care.

Mana blinked and the red haired boy tilted his head to the left and fixed Neah and him with a thoughtful look. A long moment later a look of contempt and irritation was twisting the other boy's features, though Mana didn't think the look was directed at the two brothers. "Damn it… I hate it when she's right…" he mumbled out, like the red head wasn't really talking to them, merely muttering to himself crossly.

Neah looked confused, his younger brother blinking. "Who's _she_?" the younger Walker asked, his eyes narrowing when the other boy sighed heavily and then let out a aggravated chuckle, shrugging his shoulders in dismissal of Neah's question.

"My names Cross." The red haired boy said, his brown eyes flashing with annoyed amusement. "Assistant to the resident Gypsy of the Four Star Circus." Cross added, his smile twisting into a sly grin a second later. "If you want, I could introduce you to the ring master, for a small fee of course."


	2. Tyki Mikk

**Disclaimer:** I don't own D. Gray – Man

**Spoilers:** Just a little for "Line of Sight"

**Timeline:** Set during Chapter 4 of "What Lies Hidden", which took place after Chapter 183; "Just Have to Wash Your Face"

**POV:** Tyki Mikk

**Pairing: **Tyki/Ellen

**Warning:** SH, Voy, UST, and Minor (because Ellen is 16). Reference to slight bondage, M/F, Solo, and Dub-Con.

**Special Note:** Tyki is Portuguese, there is very little in this chapter because I am going off the thought that all his thoughts would be in Portuguese...

**Special Credit:** To JediClaire for requesting a story for this universe in Tyki's POV. I'm just sorry its taken so long to write it. Hope you like it.

* * *

Ellen Walker wasn't his type.

The girl wasn't his _normal_ type anyway.

And Tyki Mikk didn't mind in the slightest. The Noah of Pleasure _definitely_ didn't mind, as he was quite enjoying his current view of his darling white haired Exorcist from his perch high up within the darkening late-evening sky.

It was amusing to the Third that no one ever seemed to look up. He had been lurking above and about the 'Hurst Orphanage' for two weeks and three days now and _no one_ had yet to take notice of the silently observing Noah of Pleasure.

It was even more amusing, was that the girl he was currently watching hadn't thought to close the curtains to the room that she was currently undressing in.

Though, that was probably because the window was at the highest level of the large building. The window on the three story building facing a currently deserted park, and due to its position, no one should be able to see within the small room.

No one but a _certain_ Noah that just so happen to possess the ability to walk on air.

The twenty-six year old man had been hanging out around the orphanage since just before the Akuma attack. Tyki having volunteered to keep an eye on the girl (and bribing Road not too) as the Thirteenth gave his newest spell a test run.

The Order's flunkies however had figured out the barrier spell pretty quickly, the Akuma sent to aid in the testing defeated after a short and bloody battle. The Black Order once again victorious, but not before the Noah had gotten what they had been after.

Tyki's mouth was pulling into a wickedly thrilled grin at that thought.

_They were getting closer._

The barrier spell had negated the effects of the binding curse carved into the left side of the Musician's face to some degree, though it also seemed to have the unexpected side effect of blocking the Fourteenth Noah's ability to open Ark Gates.

Regardless of the failure of the spell as a whole, the Noah of Talent seemed to be getting closer to finding a way to permanently null the curse placed on the un-awakened Fourteenth.

Then there had also been the brief awakening of the Noah of Destruction, the Noah memory coming to the surface for just a fleeting moment when the girl had stabbed herself and the Level Four with her Innocence.

The Noah of Pleasure had been ecstatic, but also a little concerned for the girl at the same time. The Third remembering what it had felt like when he had been stabbed by that very same blade, but then the fucking binding seal had held strong (even with most of its effects being nulled) and prevented a full awakening.

The Thirteenth had been very interested in that bit of information, the Noah of Pleasure pleased with himself that he had managed to gather enough information for the other Noah.

Tyki Mikk didn't want to have to repeat the testing of the spell anytime soon, the girl had already been put through enough for the time being. The man understood that the Musician needed to be pushed to her limits, and in doing so forcing an awakening and pushing the limits of the seal, but that didn't mean the Noah of Pleasure had to like sitting back and having to watch as she was pushed to said limits.

Cross was now busy tweaking the spell so it would be ready in time for the Fourteenth's party in ten days.

Tyki choosing to busy himself with the continued stalking of the oblivious Fourteenth. The Third was _supposed_ to be doing errands for the Earl, but this was much more pleasurable, and since no one had come to collect him yet, Tyki was more than happy to hang around longer.

Or hang around until the _party_ they were throwing for the Musician was ready to be set into motion.

Tyki had been left feeling deeply frustrated at the end of his assigned task of observation after all, being able to hang around following the object of his desire a little longer was proving to be good for him. Being able to watch the Fourteenth unknowingly give him strip shows almost every night as he watched unnoticed allowed him the opportunity to relieve some of his _frustration_.

Since the girl hadn't awakened yet, the Noah of Pleasure would have to wait even longer before he could '_officially'_ start his courtship of his Musician. And since Tyki Mikk was now abstaining from having any form of sexual contact with other women, the Noah of Pleasure was well past the point of being just sexually unsatisfied.

It was a feeling that Tyki Mikk was not fond of.

He was fucking tired of waiting for the girl to awaken. Tyki had been waiting to have the young woman for _ages_, the Third wasn't sure how much longer he _could_ wait...

The man's mind wondering back to his short but delicious little encounter with the petite young woman just over a month ago. He should've questioned the white haired Exorcist's sudden pliancy and willingness back in that small hotel room, but then, Tyki Mikk had been justifiably _distracted_.

Having those scorching lust filled silver orbs burning into him would have been enough to drive away any coherent thoughts from his mind, throw in wet bare skin as smooth as crème, naked curves and legs that went all the way up to flawless exposed hips, well, there had been no denying his desires then.

The Portuguese male was unaccustomed to not getting what he wanted. _Especially_ when it came to women and getting the one he currently fancied into his bed for the evening.

The Ellen Walker had been wet, naked, and dripping with a lustful sensuality. The Fourteenth had essentially been holding up a sign that read: _"Fuck Me Know You Bastard!"_

Understandably, Tyki Mikk had been confused, though his confusion hadn't been high up on his list of priorities at the time. He would have had to be a fool to not take his chance when the girl he had been after for what felt like _decades_ (though in reality it hadn't even been a year) was suddenly acting so _eager_.

The thought that his fondness of the Musician was even _remotely_ returned had thrown the Noah of Pleasure's darker self into a vicious spiral of _need_, _want_ and the ever important _pleasure_ of finally getting want he'd coveted for so long.

Tyki had _completely_ ignored the utterly clear words of "_No_" falling from the girl's appetizing pink lips, and went with the blatant "_Yes_" that his darling Ellen's body had been screaming at him. The Noah had simply chalked up the girl's verbal resistance to inexperience and '_playing hard to get_'.

The girl was the type to say "_No_" and fight what was unavoidable because it was expected of her (they _were_ enemies according to her), but mean "_Yes_" because it was what she _truly_ desired.

Tyki Mikk hadn't wanted to take advantage of the drugged Exorcist (which, in his defense, Tyki found out that she had been drugged _after_ the fact), but if the Noah of Pleasure was honest, there really was no other way for that particular situation _to_ have gone.

His _frustration_ over his seemingly endless pursuit of his lovely Musician had been at its peak for some time, though the Third believed he could have made it until Ellen's 'Expulsion from the Order' party, if the incident a few weeks back hadn't happened.

Not even in his more erotic fantasies had Tyki ever pictured the practically _prudish_ white haired Exorcist instigating a sexual encounter so _persuasively_.

It had never occurred to him that the normally proper girl would pin him to the floor, restrain him with her Innocence, and then would proceed to dry fuck him until she reached orgasm. And all while Tyki Mikk was _expected_ to just lay there and accept being used and without being allowed to even _slightly_ participate?

_That_ had been the breaking point.

The Noah of Pleasure had been beyond aroused, painfully hard_,_ and had never been so effectively cock blocked. Tyki Mikk had _never_ detested the girl's Innocence more than he had in that moment.

What followed after Ellen had _finished_ with him, and her weapon had deactivated, hadn't been _completely_ Tyki's fault.

The Fourteenth had _provoked_ the Third by her erotic grinding as she rode his confined length to completion, had seduced him with her sensual moaning. Ellen had forced him into acting on his pent up sexual frustrations and if _anyone_ had taken advantage of _someone_, it had been _Ellen_ taking advantage of _Tyki_.

Then to top it all off, the girl had confessed to being a _virgin_.

(Though, quite frankly, if his darling Ellen had told him otherwise, he wouldn't have believed it.)

Tyki Mikk could very clearly remember that boiling hunger, the man could remember that satisfying gratification he had felt when she had confirmed that he would have the _honor_ of deflowering her.

The simple fact that he wouldn't be letting his darling Musician leave her hotel room still a virgin had burned away any thoughts of _not_ fucking the girl senseless.

It had been much too easy to lose control as he took her purity, _especially_ with how eager and completely welcoming the girl had been as he took her. Controlling himself and showing any kind of restraint had been the very last thing on his mind.

The Third hadn't planned to cum inside the young woman like he had. Tyki had full intent to pull out of Ellen's virgin tight heat and then finish, but the man had been so lost within their shared pleasure that he had released his seed _within_ the girl instead of _on_ her like he had originally planned.

It wasn't in his normal practices to fuck a woman bareback, let alone find his release within her _warm embrace_, but then it had been his lovely Musician he had been fucking. He had been chasing her for far too long, the Noah of Pleasure hadn't cared enough to be practical in the moment.

And besides that, their pleasurable little encounter had been spur of the moment, if the Third had known that things would've turned out like they had, Tyki would have at least _thought_ about bringing a condom or two.

Because, contrary to popular belief, Tyki Mikk did _not_ walk around prepared for the random sexual encounter.

The Noah of Pleasure heaved a heavy sigh of irritation over his guilt of the fact that he'd forced himself on the white haired girl, regardless of the fact that he had essentially been provoked into the act.

Though, Tyki refused to think that he'd _rape_ her. The Third could remember very clearly just how willing the girl had acted before and during their short but sweet little rendezvous. At least _part_ of the girl had been willing, his darling Ellen may not have consented verbally, but she had certainly given him physical consent.

Tyki ran his grey fingers though his wavy dark purple hair as the man shifted his position high up within the evening sky. The Third was convinced that once the girl was stripped of being an Exorcist and her beliefs of them being enemies, then Ellen Walker would have no other reasons to deny his courtship.

If Ellen would just gave him the chance to prove himself, the Noah of Pleasure whole heartedly believed that the girl would fall head over heels in love with him.

_The Third was becoming desperate._

Because at this point, Tyki Mikk didn't have any choice other than to resort to more desperate measures. He would have Ellen Walker by any means necessary, whether it was by asserting his power as the Third Apostle of Noah or by her swooning at his feet from his charm.

Once again, this was his lovely Musician that he was courting and his normal seduction methods hadn't been working.

It _definitely_ wasn't in Tyki's normal practices to force himself on a woman. And he'd never even think of _raping_ (there _was_ a difference between the two) a woman either. No matter how desperate he was, the Third would never commit such a violent and disgraceful act.

He'd never had to resort to such distasteful actions. It was a much more enjoyable game for all involved if it was all about _seduction_ and _pleasure_, rather than it being about who had the most _physical power_.

However, his normal methods of seduction left room for rejection and he had been refused enough by the girl in the past.

It was starting to get beyond irritating with his advances being taken as mockery. But then it wasn't like Tyki could just propose marriage or declare his love on the spot. He had tried the more blunt route already, and that whole affair had ended with him getting stabbed.

_Twice_.

Tyki's mouth pulled into a half scowl, his glaring golden eyes reflecting his bitterness and soreness over his rejection on the White Ark.

The Third had went against his own better judgment and had very clearly laid his cards out on the table for the girl, in front of the other Exorcists, and even before an obviously tickled Road.

The then fifteen year old girl had flat out denied him. His darling Fourteenth had even physically _attacked_ him shortly after her cold dismissal of his declaration of interest.

The flat out rejection from his Musician had stung more than Tyki had been willing to acknowledge at the time.

The Third would've given up on winning his Musician's affections right then and there, _if_ she hadn't turned around and tried to '_save'_ him by turn him human. Tyki shuddering at the memory of how the girl had painfully tried to slice out Joyd's memories from his very _being_.

Tyki Mikk would have left the girl be after the whole White Ark incident; if dear lovely Ellen Walker had just left him to die, instead of turning back and risking herself and prosecution from her _beloved_ Order to save him from falling with the Ark.

_Obviously_ the girl felt something for him, because Ellen's words would say "_No_", and that she didn't have any feelings for him, but then she'd turn around and contradict herself with her actions.

_The girl was frustrating him with her contradictions._

However, none of that mattered now.

Refusal in his courtship of his lovely Musician wasn't an option for her anymore. Not after he had _finally_ been able to have her, he wouldn't stop in his pursuit of claiming the girl's heart, she would have no choice but to give in eventually.

Since the first time they had met, Tyki Mikk knew that he wanted her. He wanted the girl to be his, _completely_. Back when they had played poker together, before Tyki had been told that she would awaken, the Exorcist had been a forbidden fruit that he had badly wanted to taste.

The following anticipation that he'd felt when he had been informed of the fact that his forbidden fruit wouldn't remain forbidden forever, had threatened to spur Tyki into giving in to his _cravings_ back when he had been issued the orders to destroy her weapon and '_assassinate'_ her.

He hadn't wanted to '_kill'_ her back in China, had even questioned his orders of '_killing'_ a host to a Noah memory, but the Earl had simply told him that it might be the only way to weaken the binding spell that Apocryphos had carved into the girl's flesh.

(He simply ignored the fact that the Exorcist just _happened_ to have the same surname as one of Duke Campbell's favorite aliases. The Noah of Pleasure assuming that there wasn't any kind of connection between Ellen Walker and Mana Walker because, quite frankly, Walker was a fairly common last name. That, and the fact that _someone_ would've told him if there was some kind of relation or connection between the two_…)_

That had been the only incentive the Third had needed to proceed with his assigned mission with no further questions asked. Tyki Mikk had even stolen a silver button to mark the occasion of the Musician's awakening. Her button had been the only one that he had actually kept and not had melted down to give to his human friends.

He still fondly carried the engraved silver button around in his pocket, along with the girl's red ribbon that was now tied to it.

Tyki Mikk hadn't questioned a lot of things back then, when maybe he _should_ have. The Third still had questions that he should have asked before he had taken up his little pastime of stalking the oblivious Ellen Walker.

Questions like why Road had found his infatuation with the girl so amusing. Or why Cross had given him such an odd warning regarding his courtship of the white haired Exorcist.

Said _'warning'_ having been given shortly after the attempted assassination of the Thirteenth by the "Heart's Right Hand". This in turned proving that Apo-crap-ass was indeed camping out at the Order like the man had theorized.

(The Thirteenth had used the attempt on his life to fake his own death so he could return to his full duties as the Noah of Talent. Though how the bastard manage it still made Tyki's head hurt…All the Third had gotten from the man's explanation was 'Mask', 'Necromancy', and 'Illusion spells')

Not that Tyki Mikk would ever listen to anything (or any warning) that Cross Marian had to say. The Noah of Pleasure was _still_ extremely unhappy about the near fatal beating he had received from the Ex-General back on the Ark.

_Granted_, Tyki had briefly lost his mind in the flood of seven thousand years' worth of jumbled memories and raw emotions that made up the Noah memory of _Joyd_, and that he had been on a murderous rampage, but that didn't excuse the other Noah's ruthlessness.

Though, Tyki's physical injuries hadn't been as severe as the damage done to the Third's pride.

The humiliation that it _only_ took the Thirteenth (in his _human_ form even) to deal with Tyki in his liberated and fully awakened state, was more than the Third could stomach. However it _had_ been better than allowing the Third to continue on said rampage.

His recollection of that time was still fairly broken and sketchy, but Tyki Mikk _did_ remember the beast's _intentions_ towards Ellen. Once it had killed anything still living aboard the Ark and had ripped off the girl's left arm, her only defense against him, then she wouldn't be able to fight back-

The Noah of Pleasure shook his head and forced such _unforgivable_ images from his mind.

_Then_ there was the question of the Duke's constant worrying of Ellen Walker's health and fretting over whether their upcoming _'Expulsion from the Order'_ party would go as planned.

Even the First's full involvement in getting things ready for the girl's arrival (a bedroom, new wardrobe, even plans for a ball to introduce the young woman into high society was in the works...) was above what he had down for any of the other previous awakenings.

All this had to make Tyki wonder if he was missing something _extremely_ important.

The Noah was drawn out of, and quite thoroughly distracted from his thoughts and musings, when the girl that he was currently spying on finally finished removing her black and red lined Exorcist uniform.

Smooth milk white skin now bared for his prying golden eyes to see, the Noah of Pleasure could feel his body reacting strongly to the sight. The Third becoming aroused by just the scene of the normally proper young woman being so indecent right before his eyes.

The female Exorcist's whole persona was built around being proper, correct and polite (unless it happened to involved poker) as much as possible. The Noah of Pleasure had the feeling that if it hadn't been for their brief drug induced tryst, she would have remained a virgin until marriage.

_If Exorcists were even allowed to get married. _

The Musician was young, almost too young to catch anyone's eye, but then with that snow white hair and those liquid mercury eyes, she was simply too hard for a man like the Noah of Pleasure to miss.

The Third watched the unaware Exorcist as she removed her bustier, then place the piece of white clothing onto the small single bed that was pushed up against the far wall.

The girl's right arm moving to cover her breasts, much to Tyki's disappointment, shortly after the bustier was placed neatly on the bed. Ellen turning back to the full length mirror that she was undressing before.

The Noah of Pleasure once again off handedly taking note that Ellen Walker wasn't the type of woman he normally sought out.

Her feminine curves were not as pronounced as the women that he normally sought to bed. Tyki Mikk preferred his sexual partners mature and with a larger bust; Ellen Walker's breasts were at most a full b cup and the girl's hips were just now becoming that of a mature woman's.

Women with experience were much more satisfying to bed, there was no worry about the possible mess (No upset fathers for the deflowering of their daughters or unwanted affections from a woman that misunderstood his intentions) that usually followed bedding a virgin or a less knowledgeable woman.

The girl had _definitely_ been a virgin when Tyki had bedded her, though where the Third normally wouldn't be as satisfied, Tyki had certainly been content after his experience of laying with his Ellen. And the man _hoped_ that the girl _finally_ understood his intentions, because for _once_ he wasn't just after a quick fuck.

Sharp burning golden eyes following the flow of naked skin that was the color of smooth crème. The Noah of Pleasure's eyes following the curvature of the girl's bare neck and shoulders, down to the girl's naked chest, then to the rise of the Musician's partially covered soft (yet firm) breasts.

Tyki's shameless gaze then following along the flow of her stomach and to the soft curve of her hips. Ellen's white panties were blocking the Noah's apprising golden eyes from seeing the tight cunt that he had taken such pleasure in having almost a month ago. Tyki Mikk's burning golden eyes continuing on to the girl's smooth long legs…

Barely sixteen and already Ellen Walker was a stunning young woman.

Ellen wasn't his type, but then Tyki didn't really care, because Ellen Walker was by far _superior_ to the normal type of women that he had sexual relations with.

She was loyal, caring, willful (_stubborn_), and there was that darkness and viciousness that lay hidden below the surface of that white purity. That arousing ruthlessness that only came out when she was playing poker. The girl was _beautiful_.

Ellen's beauty, inside and out, was beyond that of any woman that he had ever laid eyes on. The girl _wasn't_ perfect, but she was _unique_ in heart, body, and soul. Tyki preferring uniqueness over perfection, and how much more unique could you get then _Ellen Walker_?

Even if she wasn't to awaken as the Noah of Destruction, Tyki Mikk wouldn't have been able to resist Ellen Walker's intoxicating mix of innocent appeal and dark seductive allure.

Tyki Mikk was undeniably in love with Ellen Walker and she would be his one way or another. He would win the girl's heart by playing fair or by cheating, as long as she was his in the end, the means didn't matter.

Ellen's soft looking pink lips pulled into a frown, the girl looking at her reflection for a long moment, then her black left hand rose slowly from her side. The girl starting to trace her black fingers along the scar that the Exorcist's Innocence that left her with after the battle with the Akuma.

The Noah of Pleasure could feel his black skin tight pants becoming almost unbearably tight at the sight, his lovely Musician once again unknowingly teasing him. Tyki's mind drawing upon the memory of their sexual encounter a month ago. When the girl had been so uncharacteristically lewd.

The Third lost for a long moment in the pleasurable memory of how it had felt to finally have his hard cock buried deep within the young woman's wet virgin tight heat. How the girl's hips had begged for him to fuck her harder, how sweetly his Musician had moaned and sighed at each thrust-

The Noah of Pleasure was now _painfully_ hard, the man contemplating taking care of his sexual _frustration_ and fully enjoying the show the Fourteenth was unknowingly giving him. But when the Portuguese male refocused on the present, he realized that the white haired girl was already almost fully dressed again.

Tyki found himself frowning in disappointment, pleasuring himself wasn't nearly as enjoyable if he didn't have a nice _visual_ to take care of himself to.

The Third deciding that he would just have to wait until he returned to the Ark for the night. The Earl having given him temporary license to open a gate to his room aboard the Black Ark.

Once there he could watch one of his many recordings that he had made (his Teeze had more than one use after all, as they _were_ golems and had the ability to record like any of the Black Order's golems) of Ellen undressing and bathing over the past week.

The white haired girl left the small room shortly after getting dressed, leaving the completely aroused Noah of Pleasure alone high up within the late afternoon sky. Tyki sighing and preparing to be on his way when the girl didn't return after ten or so minutes. The Third sighing again and 'stood', the man about to leave when the front door to the orphanage opened.

The girl stepping out and slowly made her way down the stairs and onto the streets. Tyki Mikk pausing and watching in confused surprise. The man _confused_ as to why the girl would be heading out so late in the afternoon, and also apparently heading out _alone_.

Tyki Mikk not understanding why proper Ellen Walker would be out on the streets unaccompanied by one of her male companions, and why she would go out dressed in her current attire instead of her Exorcist uniform.

The Fourteenth's new apparel consisting of a white blouse and a dark blue skirt that fell past her knees. The Noah of Pleasure had never seen the girl wear anything so _informal_.

(Or maybe it was that he had never seen her so dressed up? This _was_ Ellen Walker, the girl had the oddest habit of dressing in clothing that was more suitable for a man. Lulubell and his Musician had their odd choices of clothing in common it seemed.)

Tyki Mikk had never seen Ellen Walker dressed so feminine. The Third wondering what she would look like in a gown fit for a gala or ball.

The mental imagery that followed was enough to yet again make the Third's black leather pants uncomfortably tight. The man deciding that when the girl started to make public appearances at social events, he would have to make sure to arrange a private room for them to retreat to and renew their _familiarity_ in.

The Third had already planned out how her _'coming out'_ ball would go...

Tyki Mikk would start by publicly introducing himself to her and finally making his courtship _official_. He would then sweep his dear Ellen of her feet with an intimate waltz.

Then Tyki would escort the girl away to a private room that he'd already secured in advance, far away from the prying eyes of any other eligibly man, and by doing so, making it _clear_ to any interested suitors that the young woman was already _his_. Once alone he would seduce his lovely Ellen and proceed to have his way with her in her elegant ball gown against the door.

Or the closest wall.

Or on the floor.

Or all three.

Tyki Mikk wasn't picky.

The Noah of Pleasure continued following the Fourteenth (still unnoticed high up within the night sky) as she went about her apparent late evening shopping trip. Though, Tyki very quickly realized that shopping wasn't her true reason for leaving the orphanage at such an indecent hour.

It wasn't until a gentleman, who appeared to only be a few years younger than himself, bumped into her, and the following exchange, that the Third realized _exactly_ why the girl was out so late at night.

Tyki had been a fool to not think of it before now. Because _really_, why else would _proper_ Ellen Walker have reason to be out so late, dressed like she was, and allow a complete _stranger_ carry her bags as she led him away from the place where she was currently staying?

Cold, blinding rage and a burning sense of bloodlust rose to cut through the Noah of Pleasure's chest. The sharp freezing cold pain of betrayal twisting deep into his heart. All reason left the Third's mind at the realization that _his_ Ellen Walker had _actually_ taken it upon herself to seek out the company of a man for the purpose of _sex_.

Jealousy boiled through Tyki's veins at the _thought_ that his beloved Musician was going to lay with another man. The vile image of _his_ Ellen _moaning_ in erotic pleasure as she allowed another man to have her burned into his mind.

Dark power rippled and pulsed through the air around him, the temperature in the general area around the Third dropping a few degrees in a matter of seconds. The Noah of Pleasure seething as his dark grey skin started to darken just _slightly_. The gold of his eyes flashing an even brighter gold for just a _moment_.

Then Tyki Mikk forcibly scrubbed the offending image from his mind. The Portuguese male focusing on the fact that the girl wouldn't lower herself to picking random men up off the streets for the purpose of _screwing_.

Tyki regaining control off himself quickly, the man pushing that darker presence back.

His moment of calm didn't last long however, the Third watching the young woman turn into a dark alley (perfect for a late night meeting) and was closely followed by the unnamed gentleman. This making Tyki Mikk's anger surge back up to the surface, his mouth twisting into a snarl at the other man's _audacity_.

The Noah of Pleasure descended from his position high up within the dark night sky, the Third's narrowed golden eyes predatory and flashing with murderous intent. The man silently touching down behind the brown haired gentleman that had the nerve to think that he could even try to entertain _his_ darling Musician without suffering some kind of consequence.

The other man dropped the girl's bags, the unnamed gentleman's right hand moving to his pocket and pulling something out-

In the same moment, Tyki Mikk struck.

The Noah of Pleasure's grey mouth twisting into a dark satisfied grin when he used his power of _choice_ to thrust his right hand and arm through the younger man's back and out his chest. The Third choosing to not harm the other man on the outside, but his _insides_ were a whole other story.

Nothing in his arms path escaped ruin. Muscles, blood vessels, and tendons tearing. Bones fracturing and braking. The man's heart-

His Musician turned to face them, her left arm raising like the girl was expecting an attack. Those enchanting silver eyes widening in confusion as they stared at the younger man's chest, or more precisely, the hand that was protruding _from_ it.

The Third's dark grin shifting to a charming smile as he spoke. "Why, hello menina." Tyki purred out in a darkly amused tone, the confused Exorcist's eyes moving to meet his gold. The man finding the girl's flabbergasted and stunned look entertaining. The Noah allowing the other man to fall to the ground with a muted _thud_.

Those lovely silver orbs left his gold to watch the gentleman's body fall, but quickly returned a second later.

Tyki Mikk was uncaring of where the dead body landed, the Third content to just enjoy having the un-awakened Fourteenth's full attention now that the other man was out of the way. "I hope you don't mind me freeing you of your... _companion_." The Third added, though it wasn't like she had much of a choice in the matter.

He wouldn't allow her to have any other _companions_, he would be the only one to warm her bed. Tyki Mikk would be the only one to have the _pleasure_ of laying with his darling Musician. She would except his courtship and his eventual proposal and become his wife-

_That_ was when it occurred to him.

It had never crossed the Third's mind before now, Tyki Mikk had never thought of something so _simple_, an answer to this dance of courtship and denial between the Third and the Fourteenth that didn't appear to have an end in sight.

Ellen Walker was a proper young woman.

Such a _proper_ girl would be encouraged to marry the man that deflowered her. _Especially_ once she was introduced into high society and Tyki made his courtship known in the manor that he planned.

And even _better_ than the fact that he had taken her virginity, was the simple fact that if a proper unmarried woman, such as Ellen Walker, became _pregnant_, she would be _obligated_ to marry the father of her child.

Bearing a child out of wedlock was _sin_ after all.

The idea of siring her children was _extremely_ appealing. The thought of the petite Fourteenth heavy with his child was just as attractive. If Ellen was to conceive his child then he would finally have her, because once the pregnancy was confirmed his Musician would _have_ to except his courtship and his offer of marriage.

_It was the perfect plan. _

"What are you doing here Tyki Mikk?" Ellen said in a cold and unfriendly tone after she had spent almost a good _minute_ looking him over, this fact filling the Noah with smug pleasure.

The feeling didn't last long however. The girl's obvious irritation over the fact that he had disposed of the deceased gentleman at their feet cutting through his smugness, replacing it with disappointment at the coldness in Ellen's voice.

The Third sighed in exasperation. The man shaking his head and shrugging in amused disbelief of the girl's unfriendliness, especially after the _last_ time they'd seen each other. "Can't I at least get a hello _amor_ {love}? I came all this way to see you after all…"

Would it really kill the girl to be a little more _pleasant_ toward him? After everything they'd been through together, you'd think Tyki would've at _least_ won the privilege of the girl addressing him by his first name.

The man realizing that the girl wouldn't be exactly _agreeable_ to his plans as things now stood. He would likely be liable to getting himself stabbed again…

The Fourteenth _was_ fond of him, Tyki could tell that much (again, she _had_ tried to 'save' him multiple times on the Ark), but apparently it wasn't _exactly_ the affection he had been hoping for.

That was made _painfully_ obvious by the fact that Ellen had been seeking the company of other men. Tyki had been lucky he'd been present to stop the girl from making such a huge mistake.

The young woman was glaring at him harder now. "Then you wasted a trip, Mikk." Ellen said in a dismissive tone, the girl being proper and addressing him by his last name, _again_. "Unless you want to fight, I suggest you be on your way."

The Exorcist's words were cold and dismissive, but once again they didn't matching her body language. So, Tyki merely offered the girl a wider smirk, the man once more making the choice to go with the "_Yes_" instead of the "_No._"

The Noah of Pleasure slowly walked around his Musician, Tyki encourage by the fact that the girl hadn't attacked him yet, though Ellen's posture was _definitely_ guarded as he circled.

Tyki noting that she looked even more stunning in her new outfit up close.

"I don't think I've ever seen you dressed so informal, menina." Tyki breathed out in an approving tone, "Acho que gostei do seu novo visual. _{I think I like your new look.}"_

The Third starting to mentally remove each item of clothing the un-awakened Fourteenth was wearing. Until he realized something that he hadn't taken notice of before, and had somehow missed her putting on when he had been fantasizing while Ellen had gotten dressed.

Ellen was wearing _stockings_, and if the young woman was wearing _stockings_ then that meant-

The Portuguese male came to a sudden stop behind the young woman, the man's golden eyes narrowing as he reached out, taking hold of the hem of Ellen's skirt and lifting it up. The Third bending at the waist to get a good look at what had gotten his attention.

"Ah, a garter belt even! You definitely went all out on your new outfit, _menina_, how lovely. ~" Tyki exclaimed with a whistle and an intrigued tone lining his voice. The Third very much enjoying the nice view of the Fourteenth's ass.

The young woman spun and quickly slapped his hand away from her skirt. Tyki frowning and feeling a little slighted by the action. Though, that was until the Noah of Pleasure noted that the dark blush burning hotly on the girl's cheeks was from _embarrassment_ and not _anger_.

Yet again Tyki Mikk wasn't _exactly_ being told "_No_."

"Absolutamente encantadora. _{absolutely charming.}" _The Third breathed out huskily. Tyki looking the young woman over again, the man imprinting the image of the girl dressed so nicely into his mind. "Though, seeing you like _this,_ doesn't begin to compare to the last time that I saw you, querida." Tyki found himself saying. Which was true, if the Noah had a choice of the girl's state of dress, then Tyki would prefer Ellen _naked_.

Or maybe in something that would provide a better _view_ of the girl's pale milk colored skin.

Ellen fought not to shiver at the hungry look in his eyes and the lustful tone of his voice, but still Tyki couldn't help but realize the girl was a long way from being agreeable to becoming his wife.

That would take time, and-

He _could_ always just kidnap her.

She was alone, and apparently lonely enough to be seeking someone to entertain her. The young woman was dressed to find company for the night and who was Tyki Mikk to deny her?

Tyki was supposed to kidnap her shortly _anyway_. The Third having been charged with the responsibility of making sure the white haired girl made it to her '_expulsion'_ party that was taking place in ten days. No one would even _notice_ if he took her _now_ instead of _later_.

The Noah of Pleasure could have overa week _alone_ with his lovely Musician, over a week to win her over in the most _pleasurable_ ways imaginable. If Tyki kidnaped Ellen now he would have ten whole days to implement his _plan_.

_And_ if by some chance he hadn't worked his way into her heart by the end of those ten days, his lovely Fourteenth wouldn't be leaving his bed without at _least _having conceivedhis child.

But _first_, Tyki wanted the girl to confess to him exactly _why_ she was out so late and with another man. He wanted to _hear_ Ellen tell him that it wasn't what it seemed.

"Ah, so tell me _menina_," Tyki started, his voice smooth and calm. The Noah making sure that none of the jealousy or betrayal that he was feeling, and was now boiling back up to the surface, could be heard in his tone. "What are you doing out on the street at such an indecent hour?"

* * *

Please review and let me know what you think. Tyki was hard to write, I hope I did a decent job…

Next chapter will be either in Lavi's view of the "What Lies Hidden" and "Line of Sight" event's or about Neah's betrayal told from Neah's pov. Right now those are the only other two chapters I have planned for this story.


End file.
